Training Initiates
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter12
Summary: There was no war. One year later Tris and Tobias are training the initiates but what happens when the initiates problems become theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

I wake up before the alarm goes off. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walk quietly over to the bathroom, careful not to wake Tobias. I turn on the shower and let the hot water soak my body. Five minutes later I step out and wrap myself in a towel.

I slowly open the door and walk over to the dresser to pick out my outfit. I choose a pair of high-waisted jeans and a black, low-cut t-shirt that shows off my tattoo. I slip my feet into comfortable, black, trainers. Comfort before beauty, something Christina would disapprove of.

I sit down at my vanity and tug my hair out of the knot on the top of my head. I brush it out and decide to leave it down. I grab my black eye-liner and draw a thin line across both of my eyelids and then I apply a dark, red lipstick onto my lips.

After I finish I realise Tobias is still asleep. I tiptoe across the room and prepare to jump on top of him. Before I land he catches me, his large hands curl around my waist.

"Weren't quiet enough" he mumbles, still sluggish from sleep.

I lean down and peck his lips, he pulls me closer but I wriggle free from his embrace and dart to the door.

"You have five minutes to get yourself to the cafeteria. They'll be here in the next hour!" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes "Yes mother".

"I'm serious! Four serious" I reply with a mocking scowl on my face.

"Hey! I'm not like-" he begins but I don't hear the rest because I'm out the door and racing down to the cafeteria.

* * *

After I grab myself a chocolate muffin and a glass of orange juice, I walk towards our table in the corner of the cafeteria. Christina and Will sit with their backs to me, engrossed in conversation. At the other end of the table Uriah, Marlene and Lynn are arguing over something stupid, as usual.

I see the empty space where Al used to sit, something inside me feels empty and I try to ignore it. Then Zeke appears behind me and occupies the seat.

"Hi Tris!" Uriah says, patting the seat next to him. I smile and sit down. I begin picking at my muffin, I'm too excited to eat.

"Guess who?" someone says behind me, covering their cool, rough hands over my eyes. "Um...Eric?" I guess teasingly. "Hey!" Tobias replies as he sits down beside me, reaching for my hand under the table.

"So, are you excited about training the initiates?" asks Christina.

"Yeah. I can't wait to put up with all the loud Candor and rude Erudite!" I say sarcastically.

"Well excuse me, little miss goody two shoes!" says Will, ducking as I throw a piece of my muffin at him.

"Who's training who?" asks Zeke.

"Lauren and Uriah are training the Dauntless-borns and Tris and I are training the Transfers," answers Tobias.

"Aww! How cute!" coos Marlene.

I roll my eyes.

Tobias checks his watch. "It's time. Let's go and meet our new initiates".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

I watch a blue figure falling from the roof. "Finally, a smart Erudite" Uriah remarks from the opposite side of the net. We all laugh. The figure lands with an 'oomph' and we reach our hands out to help him up. He grabs my hand and Tobias helps me to haul him to his feet.

"What's your name?" I ask, after he regains his balance. He is tall, but not as tall as Tobias. He is quite handsome, his green eyes reminding me of Caleb. His dark hair is tousled from the wind and there are dark circles beneath his eyes, he probably didn't sleep last night.

"Um..." he hesitates. "Think about it" I say.

"You don't get to pick again" I see Tobias's mouth curl into a smile.

"Marco" he says, standing up straighter.

"Four, make the announcement!" I say. "First jumper-Marco!" he shouts. A crowd materialises behind us and they begin to cheer and pump their fists. Just like they did for me.

* * *

I have counted ten transfers. The same number as last year. No Abnegation initiates this year. I am disappointed but I am not surprised.

We lead the initiates to the end of the tunnel, Tobias at my side. We thought it would be funny to see how long it would take them to figure out we were together. He tries to lace his fingers with mine but I pull them free and poke him in his side. I am glad the tunnel is dimly light.

"Ow!" he whines.

"Don't ruin the fun. Let them figure it out" I say.

When we reach the end of the tunnel, the four of us turn around and face the initiates, arms folded.

"This is where we spilt up" Lauren says. "Dauntless-borns you are with Uriah and me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

A smile plays on my lips as I remember her saying the same thing last year. They break away from the group and follow Uriah and Lauren down another dark tunnel, dissolving into the shadows.

I address the transfers.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I begin. "My name is Tris and this is Four."

"Four-like the number?" one of the Amity girls says, laughing. Her golden hair cascades into soft ringlets down her back, swirling around her and her blue eyes shine bright in the darkness.

I walk up to her and unfortunately, I am the same height as her but I put an intimidating look on my face and lower my voice.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Heather" she replies quietly.

"Well, I am surprised. I thought smart-mouths only came from Candor".

"Sorry" she says, not meeting my eyes.

I turn on my heel and walk back to Tobias.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am Tris and this is Four".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

After we show them the Dauntless compound, the initiates head to the cafeteria for lunch. I am about to follow them when Tobias takes hold of my hand and leads me towards the trains.

"What are doing?" I ask.

"I'm taking you on a date," he replies.

"A what?"

"A date. You know, the thing couples do? To spend time with each other," he replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," I reply. There is an awkward silence between us. After a few seconds I hear train tracks screeching in the distance. Tobias and I walk to the edge of the platform and prepare to run. The train slows down a little, Tobias and I jump into the fifth car. I always envy the way he can lift himself into the train with such ease.

"Where are we going?" I ask, while we sit with our backs to the wall, looking out at the blur of buildings.

"It's a surprise," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh.

"What?" he asks, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing..it's…just.." I say between giggles.

"Nevermind" he says, looking away, his face turning red.

I lace my fingers with his and rest my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes and drift off.

A little while later, Tobias gently shakes my shoulder.

"It's time to get up, Trissy" he says in a sing-song voice.

"Trissy, really?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"No?"

"Most defiantly not" I reply, shaking my head.

We laugh and he helps me stand up.

"Now!" Tobias shouts. He takes my hand and we jump out together.

My feet hit the ground and I stumble. I feel little embarrassed due to my ungraceful landing. I look around and see that we are standing near the marsh.

"Where are we going?" I ask Tobias.

He doesn't answer me, instead he ties a red blindfold around my eyes.

"Tobias, what's going on?"

"I told you, it's a surprise".

We stop walking and Tobias removes my blindfold. After my eyes adjust to the light, I look up and see we are under the Ferris wheel. I look down and see a red picnic blanket lying on the grass with a brown wicker basket sitting on top.

"A picnic?" I ask, astonished.

"Yeah, is that okay because if you don't want to we can go-"

I reach up on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"It's perfect, thank you" I say.

* * *

We sit down on the blanket and Tobias reaches into the basket and pulls out two sandwiches from the basket. After we've eaten he takes out some chocolate cake.

"How did you manage to get Dauntless cake?" I ask

He chuckles. "I know a few people"

"Did Uriah steal it for you?"

He nods and we both laugh.

"I'm surprised he didn't eat it before he gave it to you!" I say.

"So, what do you think about the new initiates?" I ask him after we've finished our dessert.

"Um…I think some have potential but I don't like that Erudite, the first jumper-Mike?" he replies

"Marco" I correct him. "Why not?"

"Well, um…" he looks at his feet.

"What is it?" I encourage him.

"Well, he was- he was just looking at you" he mumbles

"Looking at me?" I'm confused. "Tobias, I think it's okay if people look at me. You don't need to be so protective"

"It's not that!" he snaps. "He looks at you the way Al did, the way I did"

I am taken aback. The legendary Four is jealous of an Erudite transfer?

"Tobias" I look at him. "Just because he looks at me in a certain way doesn't make the feeling mutual. You need to be able to trust me"

He looks at me and leans in and presses his lips to mine.

He pulls back, "I do trust you. I trust you with all my heart"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

I stand with my hands clasped, Tobias at my side.

I address the sleep-deprived initiates. "Today you will learn to shoot a gun"

I hear a few gasps and I see Heather's eyes widen. Only they are not Heather's blue eyes, they're brown, wait?!

"Sorry I'm late" Heather apologises, running into the training room. She stands beside her identical twin at the front of the group and starts whispering to her.

"Silence!" Tobias shouts.

Heather and her twin blush and look at us.

"Your guns are here," I say, pointing to the steel table behind me. "And you will be shooting at the targets behind you." I indicate to the wooden targets at the end of the room.

The initiates turn and look at the targets. A short Candor boy with cropped blond hair turns back around and asks, "Is learning how to shoot a gun the only thing we need to know to pass Dauntless initiation?"

"No," Tobias replies. "The first stage tests your physical strength, the second, your emotional strength and the final stage is based primarily on your mental strength but the other two stages help with the last stage"

The Candor boy nods his head, along with a few other initiates who are all facing us.

"Get going!" I shout. They all rush to select a gun.

They stand in a row in front of the targets and I pace up and down behind them, watching. They all begin to shoot and most of them don't expect the recoil. The short Candor boy is surprisingly good at his aim, he hits the board the first time.

In my periphery, I see Heather's twin standing still. She is holding her gun away from her and is shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing. I walk over to her.

"What's your name?"

"Summer," she replies timidly.

"Well Summer, why don't I see you shooting?"

"I can't do it" she whispers, shaking her head. "I can't do it!" shouting now, her voice frantic.

Everyone stops shooting and stares at us. Summer leans against the grey, stone wall and sinks to the ground, her brown eyes glistening. I kneel down beside her.

"Hey," I begin. "You can do this, it's only a gun"

"No, no, no! I don't belong here,"

"Not yet but if you try hard enough you might,"

"That's not what I mean," she snaps, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She sniffs. "I don't want to be Dauntless, I never did!"

I hear a gasp behind me and turn to see Heather.

"I wish I never left! I loved Amity. It was peaceful, calm, beautiful. Not like here where everything is dark and so loud that I can't even hear myself think! I want to go home! I want to go home!" she continues.

She wraps her thin arms around her knees and starts rocking back and forth, like a child.

She mumbles something.

"What is it?" Heather asks, kneeling beside me placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Summer shrugs Heather's hand off and glares up at her, her eyes are full of rage.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" she yells.

Heather leaps back.

"Mom and Dad were always telling me to be like you. Why aren't you as smart as your sister Summer? Why aren't you as perfect as your sister Summer? And I thought the only way to make them proud was to choose the same faction as you."

She takes a deep breath.

"If I stayed, all I would hear is, why weren't you brave and switch factions like you're sister did? We'll miss Heather, they'll be nobody like Heather! And I was tired of it! Okay!? I'm sick and tired of trying to be like you!"

She stands up ignoring her sisters outstretched hand.

"Summer, wait!" Heather cries.

She walks past us and marches out the door, leaving it swinging behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

I walk into the busy cafeteria and plonk myself down on the bench beside Christina. Tobias sits quietly across from me.

"So?" Christina ask, nudging my side with her elbow. "How was the first day of training?"

I cross my arms and put my head down on the table. Christina rubs my back.

"Poor Trissy is stressed," Will mocks. I lift my head and glare at him.

"I am not stressed, just disappointed"

"Why?" Christina asks. I don't know where to start.

"A girl left," Tobias says, rescuing me.

"What do you mean left?" Uriah asks, setting his tray down beside Tobias.

"Gone. Walked out the door"

"So she's factionless?" Christina asks.

"I don't know but it seems like it. She said she didn't belong in Dauntless," I reply.

"She had a twin. She was the shadow that followed and she couldn't take it, so she left," Tobias adds.

"Factum est" Will says.

"Once an Erudite, always an Erudite," Uriah teases.

Will rolls his eyes.

We sit in a comfortable silence until it is broken by Uriah.

"Oh yeah!" he shouts making us jump. "I totally forgot!"

We look at him.

"Zeke and I are having a party tonight and you're all invited!"

The brother's parties were not uncommon.

"Yay!" I say with fake enthusiasm reaching across the table and breaking off a piece of Uriah's cake.

He slaps my hand away. "Uriah does not share food!"

My eyes widen and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp, pointing behind Uriah.

"What?" he asks turning around.

I reach forward and break a chunk off of the cake.

"What is it Tris?" he asks turning back around.

He looks down at his plate.

"Hey!"

I smile at him, my mouth full of cake.

"So, about this party?" Christina asks. She never turns down a party.

"Oh yeah! My place, eight o'clock sharp."

* * *

I stand in the tiny dressing room in my underwear. The countless amount of dresses I've tried on lay in a pile at my bare feet.

"Try this one," Christina yells from the other side. A dress flies over the gap between the curtain and the railing.

I hold it up and my mouth drops.

It is a black, quarter length sleeve dress with a flared ruffle attached to the waistline and I can't help but notice how short it is.

"Christina! What the hell is this?" I shout.

"Just try it on and stop complaining!"

With a huff I pull the dress over my head and face the mirror.

The dress is tight and sticks to my flat stomach. The ruffles create an illusion of hips and it looks like I actually have some sort of a feminine shape.

I try to pull it down past the top of my thighs. "It's like a second skin Chris!"

"Hurry up!" she wines from the other side.

I pull back the velvet curtain and step out on to the soft black carpet.

Christina's eyes light up the way they do when she sees a pair of 'to die for' shoes.

"It's perfect Tris!" her red lips stretching into a wide grin. "Let's go get some shoes."

I change back into my normal comfortable clothes and put the dresses back on their black hangers. Christina leads me to the shoe department at the other end of the store.

"How come I have to buy new things? Why can't I just wear the dress I wore last time? It's perfectly fine!" I inquire.

"Because Tris!" she says, exasperated, as if it makes complete sense. She says no more and I decide to stay silent.

An hour later I sit on the black sofa watching Christina argue with the shop assistant. "What do you mean you don't have them in that size?!"

"I'm sorry miss but we have none left in stock," the woman replies.

"Whatever!"

Christina grabs my arm and hauls me to the checkout.

I pay for my dress and we leave the store.

"What shoes am I going to wear now?" I ask.

"I have no idea," she replies.

"I could wear my trainers?" I suggest.

"No, no, no! Have I not taught you anything?!"

I shrug my shoulders.

Christina clicks her fingers. "You can borrow a pair of mine!"

I groan with the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

Christina knocks loudly on the door of Zeke's apartment, which is situated near mine and Tobias'.

"Open up!"

The door swings open and we are greeted by a very drunk Uriah.

"Hey guys!" he says, taking a slug from the bottle.

"Drunk already?" I ask as he moves aside to let us in.

When we walk in we are surrounded by bodies dancing and drinking. The air is humid and smells of alcohol and sweat. We move past the crowd. I apologise quietly while Christina walks ahead of me shouting "move people!"

We walk over to the living area near the kitchen where I see Tobias sitting on a red two-seater sofa. I am about to sit next to him when a blonde haired girl takes my seat. I see Tobias tense up and move back.

"Um, how can I help you Heather?" he says awkwardly.

"Oh, I just wanted to come talk to you," she replies leaning towards him.

Anger bubbles inside me.

"About training?" he asks.

"Not really," she answers leaning in closer. What does she think she's doing?! She know he has a girlfriend. Oh wait, she doesn't.

Tobias shifts awkwardly in the chair. I decide to go rescue him.

"Hey Heather! Hey Four!"

"Hey Tris!" they say at the same time. I see a flash of relief in Tobias's eyes.

"Oh Four! I just remembered, your girlfriend was looking for you"

Heather cheeks burn brightly against her pale skin. Four looks up at me with a confused look on his face. I look at Heather.

"Oh yeah! Oh sorry Heather, I better go. It was nice talking to you,"

Heather nods and we turn and walk over to where Christina, Zeke and Shauna sit.

"Who invited the initiates?" I ask Zeke.

"I don't know, Uriah gave out the invitations,"

I groan with frustration. Tobias sits down and pulls me down beside him.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of awkward," he says.

"It's fine," I reply.

I'm still angry about Heather and am about to get up to find her when Tobias pulls me closer to him. I fit my mouth to his and his hands on my waist, keep me steady. I twist my fingers into his short hair and now he cups my face with his cool, rough hands. Someone taps me on the back. We break away.

Christina turns to me, "Watch out, more initiates are here," she says pointing towards a group at the door. I see Marco standing there with some more boys behind him.

"Thanks," I say.

* * *

An hour later I'm dancing out on the floor with Tobias.

"Do you want a drink?" he shouts over the blaring music.

I nod my head. He turns and moves through the crowd. I watch him shuffle awkwardly between two people kissing.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of cool hands around my waist. The hands twist me around so I face their owner. I look up. Marco.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Why are you all by yourself?"

"I'm not, Four is-"

I'm cut off when his lips meet mine. I try to push him off of me but he wraps his strong arms around me and I cannot escape.

I lift my knee and hit him where it hurts and elbow him in the face. I kick his legs out from under him and he falls. I go to kick him in the stomach but he catches hold of my foot. He twists it sharply and I fall hitting my head of the hard floor. I hear shouts and see Uriah and Tobias in front of me. I am lifted into someone's arms and then everything goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

_Icy water splashes across my face, I can hear the chorus of crashing waves beneath me. My sweaty hands grip the cool metal railing of the chasm. _

_"Let's see how long you can last." I recognise Heather's high-pitched voice from above me. I look up and see her piercing eyes scrutinising me. My arms ache. _

_"She won't last long," a voice says behind her. Tobias. I gasp. "She is too weak, too fragile, too…" he pauses. "Afraid." His words hit me hard and I feel tears stroll down my cheeks. My fingers are slipping. _

_"Poor Tris," Heather says, squatting down so we are now at eye level. "Maybe you weren't cut out for Dauntless either, just like my sister. You remember, the one you made factionless?!" _

_I find my voice. "I did not make her factionless, she chose to become factionless. She realised that trying to be like her perfect sister was stupid!" I raise my voice, I am shouting now. "And I don't understand why anyone would think you're perfect because you are far from it!" I spit the words like venom._

_"Oh but you see," she says, getting up and walking towards Tobias. My left arm slips and dangles at my side. My breathing quickens and I cry out. She turns to look at me and I see a grin plastered across her face. "I am. And Four here, thinks so too." She grabs his waist pulling his lips down to meet hers and Tobias wraps his strong arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer. I have never experienced anger like this before. I shut my eyes and think of all the things I could do to hurt both Heather and Tobias. Heather for stealing my boyfriend and Tobias for letting her. When I open my eyes again, I see them lost in each other's loving embrace. I feel empty and though there is enough strength in my right hand to hold on for longer, I release each finger one by one and let myself fall into the abyss._

* * *

My body feels heavy and my head throbs. I open my eyes but they are too sensitive to the bright light of the room. Slowly, I let them adjust. I try to push myself up but halfway I feel a sharp pain in my ribs and realise it is futile. As my head drops back onto the soft pillow the door opens quietly.

"You're awake!" Christina yells, holding a tray of food. She wears mandatory, unflattering scrubs and white shoes. I've never seen her in her uniform before, I understand why.

"Yeah," I reply. She sets the food down on my lap. "I love the outfit Chris."

She scowls. "It must be one of the only outfits in the entire world I can't pull off!"

I laugh.

"Why did you bring food if you didn't know I was awake?"

"I brought it for Tobias, I thought he would be hungry seeing as he stayed with you all night but I guess you can have it."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He probably went to the bathroom." She walks to the door but before turning the handle she says, "They're all waiting for you outside Tris. None of us left, not even Lynn." She walks out leaving me alone in the small room. My heart warms at the thought of my closest friends, sitting outside, waiting all night, just for me.

I look down at the blue plastic tray perched on my lap. I am not hungry so I lift it and place it on the small, wooden table on my left. I see the handle of the door move and Tobias enters the room. I should be happy to see him but instead I feel hollow inside.

He must notice my reaction. "Um, Tris? Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to answer but I begin to cry instead. I cover my face with my hands and heavy sobs rack my body. Tobias stands watching me. I didn't expect sympathy from him. He slowly walks over to the side of my bed and pries my hands from my face.

"What is this Tris?"

I did not expect any sympathy but his lack of compassion angers me. I rip my wrists out of his hands and cross them over my abdomen. Now I realise how stupid I was to be crying over a dream…nightmare but I cannot help but feel irritated at the mere thought of a relationship existing between the individuals in my dream.

He sits on the side of the bed, his legs facing the door. He turns to me and places his hand on my cheek.

"Would you ever leave me?" I blurt out-regretting it instantly. The question catches him off guard.

"Well, we can't be together all the time but-" he begins.

"I mean for someone else. Would you ever leave me for someone else?"

He puts his hand under my chin and tilts it up so I am now looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Tris, for someone so intelligent you ask the most stupid questions."

He leans in and his cool lips brush mine. He cups my face with his hands and stares into my eyes.

"And for the record, I will never leave you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for such a short chapter. I hope the next one will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Divergent**

"What?!" I don't understand this.

"I'm sorry Tris, doctor's orders," Christina replies, sitting across from me on my cluttered sofa. Tobias is working and I have not cleaned the apartment since the party, it is a mess.

"But I'm fine!" I whine.

"I know but you just need a break."

"A break? Are you serious?" I scoff. "This is Dauntless, people get beat up and move on with their lives, why am I excluded from this rule?"

"It's just-"

"It's just what?" I pause, recollecting myself. "Is Marco allowed to resume training?"

"It is mandatory for initiates to complete each stage of Dauntless training," she replies.

A flower of anger blooms in my chest. "Is he or is he not allowed to resume training?"

Christina looks down at her clasped hands resting on her lap. "Yes," she mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"YES! He is allowed to return to training!" she yells.

I stand up. "So why am I not?"

"We just want to keep you safe Tris," her voice returns to its normal volume.

"Safe? I am not a five-year old child Christina, I can take care of myself!" Somewhere in the middle of the sentence I begin to shout.

I need to calm down, I need to think. I walk out of the apartment, slamming the door hard behind me.

* * *

I sit with my knees pulled in, my head between them, in mine and Tobias' secret place in the chasm. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks remind me of my dream. I lift my head and check my watch, it is late. I've been here for almost two hours.

Slowly, I stand up and make my way back to my apartment. I pass the dormitories the initiates are staying in. I remember back to the time when I wasn't used to sharing a room with other people. I miss initiation, although it was the toughest time of my life and held both good and bad memories I cannot help but want to experience it all again-well most of it. I remember Tobias when I only knew him as Four. I remember him nicking my ear with the knife, the Ferris wheel, his trusting me with his secrets and fears, our first kiss. I miss the excitement of a budding romance.

I stop. I have never shown Tobias my fears, I haven't actually seen them since initiation myself. I check my watch again, he should be nearly finished work now. I am not sure about this but I guess this is another fear I must overcome, trusting someone else.


End file.
